Proper Punishment
by Realta D
Summary: Written for Anon, in reply to the comment (read the Notes). Strict GaaNaru. This fic is rated 18 . Genderbent!Gaara, PWP, BDSM, Femdom, Domme!Gaara / sub!Naruto, misuse of sand. Mature! If you can't tell what these warnings are, you probably shouldn't be reading this. Summary: Gaara is angry with Naruto, but he knows just how he can earn her forgiveness.


Gaara was a calm and reasonable woman. There weren't many things that got on her nerves. The fact she was the Kazekage, and all she had to deal with in her job, only showcased how her patience threshold was unusually high.

But Naruto had forcefully shoved his luck when he had displayed her to a man as if she was his trophy housewife in a party yesterday.

She was furious with him.

She had forbidden him entrance to their bedroom for an indefinite amount of time. Usually Naruto complied with her orders. The fact that he had arrived during early morning and started pounding on the door just added insult to injury.

"Gaara. Please, I'm sorry. I never meant to..." Naruto pleaded through the door as he continued to knock on it.

"No matter what you meant, that's what you did. Go away, Naruto." she told him sharply. She was sick and tired of having him disobey her. Usually, Naruto's eventual peaks of dominance didn't bother her. Since last night, they were painfully grating on her nerves.

"Just listen! It wasn't my fault that stupid noble just assumed I was the Kazekage and you were nothing but my wife! I never said anyth..." he stopped with a sharp intake of air when she opened the door and glared right into his eyes.

Naruto gulped and lowered his head showing his submission. Not that it even mattered – he was there, purposefully antagonizing her. His meaningless show just infuriated her.

"Go. Away." her words were slow and hard. Naruto paled under her scrutiny.

"Gaara..." he trailed off when she narrowed her eyes. "Just let me make up to you!" he exclaimed loudly when she made to close the door on his face.

Hearing his raised voice was the last straw that made her patience collapse. Naruto let out a squeak when her sand suddenly grabbed him and threw him against their bedroom's wall, holding him firmly in place.

"Sor..." he tried to say quickly, but she cut him off.

"Silence!" she demanded. Not a sound left Naruto's pressed lips. A small 'ouch!' escaped him when she gripped his hair near the scalp and pulled it hard until they were looking eye-to-eye. "I have half a mind to turn you into my house-locked housewife and make you to wear nothing but a short skirt for the month I'll force you to stay home."

The dilating of his pupils wasn't the reaction she had been expecting. Naruto wasn't cowed by her threat, he was turned on by it. She frowned, but she felt her own body start to respond when she pushed his head down and he fell to his knees in front of her, still firmly held in place by her sand. "You have to stop with this stupid idea that sex solves everything, Naruto Uzumaki." she told him grimly, realizing why exactly he was there when she smelled on him cinnamon and apples. It was the scent of the flavored lubricant they usually used.

Naruto didn't dare say anything, but when she let go of his hair, he looked up tentatively, his eyes wide like a puppy's. She sighed heavily and stopped restraining him with her sand, taking a step back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm _not_ in the mood to be gentle." she warned him firmly. "I _will_ make you suffer, _if_ I decide to accept your offer. You have ten seconds to leave this room if you're not okay with that." and she slowly counted out loud.

Naruto only bit his lip and lowered his head, not moving away, nor saying anything. When she reached the number ten, her sand closed and locked the door, and she pulled Naruto to his feet by his hair and pushed him face first against the wall, knocking his forehead hard against it. "Stay there and don't move. If I see you do anything other than breath, you'll regret it."

Naruto's breathing became harsher, and her own body responded to his sign of arousal. She walked across her bedroom and pulled a chair, sat down and stared at him.

She watched him closely for any sign he was about to disobey her. But Naruto didn't move for several seconds. As the minutes passed, his breathing became more labored, and she detected a small shaking in his body, but she was pleased to note he was still there – unmoving and silent. Each second that passed, she felt more and more aroused as she watched his rare show of self-control.

Each time Naruto and her played like that while she was angry, he would outdo himself. It was like his non-verbal way of apologizing, and slowly, she felt her anger simmer down.

They stayed there for a long time, until his shaking became too pronounced and a faint whimper escaped Naruto's lips. She stood abruptly, and he flinched at the sound of the chair scrapping the floor, before tensing himself motionless again.

She grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head to the side a little to whisper in his ear. "Good boy." Naruto moaned in response when she leaned in to lick and bite his ear. "On your knees." and she forcefully pushed him down. Naruto fell to his knees, a small sound escaping his lips as they hit the floor without cushioning.

"You're going to turn around, but you're going to close your eyes. If you open them without my clearance, I won't be happy. Are we clear?" she pulled on his hair, signaling he should answer her question. "You don't need to be silent anymore."

"Yes, madam." Naruto complied quickly, turning towards her and closing his eyes. Gaara walked away again, but this time was to go to their wardrobe and get their toys.

She removed her trousers and panties, but kept her shirt on and slid a small vial of lube inside the chest pocket, along with other small things.

She grabbed one of the steel cock-rings, then told Naruto. "I'm going to get rid of your clothes." When he gave no sign that he minded, she tore the old-looking clothes off his body with her sand, as she had done often before. Without his clothes, she saw the cloth bracers protecting his arms and legs. The scent of apples became stronger, she shook her head.

She knelt in front of him, lubed the cock-ring and slid it into place to Naruto's pained moan. "You were really serious when you said you would make me suffer, weren't you?" he complained.

"When have you ever heard me joke?" she asked sternly.

"How long?" he whimpered, wanting to know how long she would deny him his orgasm.

"Twenty minutes." she decided. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Aw... It wasn't my fault, be nice to me!" he whined. She intended to do no such thing. Naruto knew their safe word, he would use it if he wanted out. Otherwise, all his whining would be ignored for the useless words they were.

She reached down under his balls and tested his hole with the tip of her fingers. Naruto moaned when she managed to push a finger in easily – he had already lubed himself.

She took the special, condom-like rubber toy from inside her pocket and lubed it. It was a condom, in essence, but the material was strong enough that it didn't dissolve immediately at the friction of her sand, and it would likely be too tight if Naruto attempted to wear it.

She slipped her finger inside, then reached down and pushed it into Naruto. "Shit." he groaned when she rubbed his prostrate for a few seconds, before removing her finger and leaving the toy partially inside him. Naruto sighed as she started to fill it with sand – it was her preferred way of stretching him, and he enjoyed it too, provided she was careful not to give him sand burns. Sometimes she did, when she was feeling particularly sadistic and angry with him. Not today.

She stood and returned to the toy box to pick up one of her strap ons.

"Open your eyes." she ordered him as she stood in front of him. Naruto whimpered as he saw her holding the dildo in front of him, then watched without blinking as she parted her legs and slowly worked the toy inside her.

She was extremely wet already, and while she was careful, the feeling of the toy stretching her was really good. Naruto's eyes were hungry as she slowly moved the toy inside her a few times, before pulling it out thoroughly covered in her fluids. She slipped the strap-on on her body in the proper way, then relaxing as she turned on the mild vibration against her clit.

Naruto licked his lips as she moved right in front of him and held the toy up. "Lick it clean."

He reached up to hold her hips as he leaned in and licked the tip of the dildo strapped to her. She pulled his hands away and held them away from her body, firmly but gently locked by her sand. Naruto was using cloth bracers so her sand wouldn't chafe his skin if he struggled.

Naruto moaned and she pushed the tip of the dildo inside his mouth. He closed his eyes and moved to wrap his lips more comfortably around it, and once more of the toy was inside his mouth, she started to move her hips back and forth, delighting in the pressure of the vibrator against herself whenever Naruto's lips resisted further penetration.

Her half lidded eyes watched his reddening face as he gave her a blow job, sometimes looking up at her, sometimes keeping his eyes closed. After a few moments, she lifted her bare foot and gently pressed his hard on between his skin and the sole of her feet. Naruto nearly choked on the toy, his eyes widening.

She pulled the toy out of his mouth. "Enough. Just lick it clean." Naruto whimpered, then leaned in and licked the whole toy with long tongue strokes while she stimulated his erection and moved her sand to finish stretching and massage his opening through the rubber. "Lube it."

She let go of his hands and they shakily took the vial of lube given by her, lathering it generously over the length of the toy, and sometimes licking the flavored liquid. When she was satisfied with his work, she stepped back and once again grabbed him by the hair.

"Ouch!" Naruto complained, but he did stand up, following her wordless order. She reached over and slapped his bottom for the complaint, making him whimper again.

"On your hands and knees." she ordered him.

"Aren't you even going to give me a kiss?" he pouted. She only glared at him and pointed towards the bed.

Naruto grumbled but obeyed her, and once he was in position, her sand immediately wrapped around his covered forearms and shins, and some of it forced his head down against the bed. Naruto's groaned with pleasure.

"I hope you're ready." she said as she settled behind him and removed the previous toy. Her only warning were the hands parting his cheeks, before she flexed her hips forwards and got inside him with a movement as quick and forceful as his own resistance allowed.

Naruto cried out and cursed. She didn't stop once she was fully sheathed, she swung back and forth with small and quick movements as Naruto whimpered and moaned under her from both pain and pleasure. The toy was stimulating her too, and she could feel her own orgasm building as she moved.

When Naruto started to relax under her, she lubed her hand then reached around him to give him a hand job. Naruto tensed again.

"No. Please stop." he moaned as she stimulated him, moving her hips at the same pace but with longer thrusts.

"Why should I stop? I know it feels good." she purred. Naruto whimpered under her. When she felt him trying to move his head, she had the sand loosen its grasp over it. Naruto's face turned to the side and he gasped, and she felt smug to see the pleasure on his face.

Naruto was probably right. Sex really could fix her anger, always. Watching Naruto become a writhing, whimpering mess under her always had a way to soothe her nerves, when she knew the behavior was due to pleasure.

Naruto moaned. "Gaara, please... I really need..." he started trusting against her hand, keeping in pace with her.

"Shh." she shushed him. "You're staying with the ring twenty minutes today, you still have a while to go."

"No." Naruto groaned. "I can't endure that." he complained.

"Though luck." she told him unsympathetically. Naruto just whimpered more.

She changed her angle until she started hitting his prostrate at every other trust, and she felt the vibration more pleasurable against her clit.

"Gaara! I'm... I'm..." his voice was a pleading moan.

"If you orgasm with the ring on, I'm going to leave you tied to the bedpost with a vibrator strapped inside of you for the whole night." Naruto bit his lip hard and tensed under her, this time not dismissing her threat. She moved her hips and pumped him a few more times, but then took pity on him and pulled out of him, lying by his side on the bed.

Naruto gasped and collapsed against the mattress, breathing hard and contorting with his denied orgasm. Gaara watched him through half lidded eyes, her hand on the dildo, pushing it against her at a fast rhythm as she was nearly climaxing herself.

When Naruto finally opened his eyes and looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes, she gasped as she felt her orgasm wash over her and pressed the toy tighter against her for a moment.

She squeezed her eyes shut, moaning at the intense and pleasurable feeling, then relaxing as it slowly ebbed away. Naruto was staring at her. "...Did you know you're evil?" he muttered with a pout when she looked at him. Gaara only smirked.

"I also know you love it." she remarked, smug.

He grumbled something under his breath that she didn't bother trying to decipher. They lied side by side for a few minutes, relaxing for a while. Once she felt ready to start teasing him again, she sat up and wrapped her hand around his erection. Naruto gasped and thrust into her hand.

She leaned in and licked one of his nipples, then bit on it just hard enough to leave a faint mark. "Gaara." her name sounded like a complaint on his lips.

"You whine too much." she chided him, before giving the other nipple the same treatment.

Naruto tried to grab her hair to pull her into a kiss, but her sand frustrated his attempt, and she leaned away from him. "No." she told him firmly, as if she was speaking to a stubborn toddler.

She nonetheless leaned in and kissed his forehead, feeling much more indulgent towards him now that most of her anger had been soothed away. Still, she denied him a kiss. She preferred being kissed during sex while he was taking her, and he was definitely not taking her today. Probably not for a while.

Naruto knew the meaning of her refusal, and he looked at her like a kicked puppy. "I'm still mad at you." she told him pointedly. "Don't think you can buy me with sex every time you do something I don't like."

"It wasn't me..." Naruto whimpered. He gasped when her hand began to work more vigorously on him.

"I see. You were too much of a wimp to come out and own to him who exactly is in charge in our home." she pursed her lips.

"He didn't even let me speak!" Naruto cried indignantly. He pressed his lips shut when she shot him a glare.

She stopped touching him and backed away. "How about I leave you to think..."

"No!" Naruto squeaked, then covered his mouth with his hands when she shot him a look. "...Please?" he asked quietly.

She studied him in silence for several seconds. When Naruto looked like he wanted to crawl under the covers and die, she once again moved towards him – but this time her touch was far more chaste as she lied by his side. "I'll still give you a few minutes to think."

She did.

She teased him just enough to keep him interested, and whimpering for her.

Only when he started begging her she moved over him, and pushed into him the toy that was once again lathered in lube. "Yes!" Naruto cried out as she hit his prostrate.

She pounded into him from the front, watching his face as her sand once again restrained his limbs and held up his legs. This time, once she saw the signs on Naruto's face that he was coming close to the edge, she carefully lubed him to easily pull out the cock ring.

Naruto wordlessly screamed his release, then sagged back against the bed, completely boneless.

She pulled out of him and gently cleaned him when she noted he might have passed out. She removed the toys to a table to be dealt with later, removed her shirt, then laid down by Naruto's side and cuddled with him. She fully intended to spend her Sunday morning lazying about on bed now that she was no longer so infuriated..

"When are you going to forgive me?" she started out of her doze when she heard Naruto's murmur. Gaara sighed.

"I don't know. Don't push it." she replied quietly.

"If I'm your slave for a week, or what did you call it, _housewife_? Will you forgive me then?" Gaara blinked, then put serious thought to the question.

She glanced at him after several seconds. "Are you in the mood for being kinky?" she guessed right as Naruto flushed and looked away. "I accept, then."

A small grin turned Naruto's lips. "Cool!"

"The ground rules are: you'll not wear anything but a short skirt, or a sex toy if you need to be punished for a transgression." by the way Naruto nodded so eagerly, she was fairly sure he would find a way to get punished without majorly pissing her off, too. "You will not leave our home, not at a single moment, for the first two days. After that, you may only leave while I'm at work. If I arrive home and you're not waiting on me, you won't like the consequences." she warned him.

"Sounds fair." Naruto agreed quickly.

"Until the week's up, you're sleeping on the couch." this time, Naruto didn't look happy with her terms. "We'll start next Saturday." this time he looked shocked.

"Wait, today is Sunday!" he exclaimed. She eyed him in silence for a long moment. "That's unfair."

"I'm angry with you, Naruto. I'm not going to punish you only with something you're bound to enjoy." she told him firmly. She doubted he would enjoy being locked up at home for a week, but just to make sure...

"But it wasn't..." he trailed off, then just made a long face. She threw him a firm look, and said nothing else.

He didn't try to argue with her again.

By mid morning all of her previous anger was just a memory, and she felt calm and refreshed when she left her room to start her day.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm one of those old school people who got into FFNet when it was created. I was here when they suddenly decided 18+ fics wouldn't be accepted anymore, and mass deleted an infinity of fanfics which didn't comply with their new ToS. That said, I probably won't post anything else 18+ here. I would just be too concerned it would get deleted. Sorry!


End file.
